Der kleine Fremde
by Paragua
Summary: Sirius ist nicht gerne allein im Haus, also warum sollte er sich beschweren? Doch ganz so einfach scheint es doch nicht zu sein, denn mit dem kleinen Fremden kommen auch einige Irrungen und Wirrungen ins Haus und bringt sein Leben durcheinander. SB/SS
1. Nächtliche Überraschung

**Der kleine Fremde**

* * *

Sirius empfand den Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 als einen außerordentlich trostlosen Ort. Und das nur umso mehr an Sonntagabenden, wenn das dunkle Haus fast schmerzhaft leer war und Sirius sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als jemanden, irgend jemanden zum reden, jemanden, der diese großen, leeren Hallen, die so viele unerwünschte, lang vergangene Details aus einem lang vergangenen Leben für ihn aufbewahrten, mit Stimmen und vielleicht Gelächter füllte. Mit dem Gefühl von Anwesenheit. Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, Sirius war einer dieser Menschen, die nicht lange ohne Gesellschaft auskamen, für die ein paar Stunden in kompletter Einsamkeit schon genug waren, um halb wahnsinnig, ruhelos durch die Gänge zu tapern, Verfolgungswahn und die seltsamsten Ängste zu entwickeln.

Die großen Treppen, Räume, Hallen, Salons, Balkone… Nach zwölf Jahren Leben in einer Zelle, die kaum größer sein sollte als drei mal drei Meter, die Decke gerade so hoch, um gebückt darin zu stehen, erzeugten die hohen Decken und die fernen Wände eine Art Anti-Klaustrophobie in ihm, eine klamme Angst, im Raum einfach verloren zu gehen, nicht mehr gefunden zu werden.

Wenn er dann schlief, dann schlief er im Sitzen, im Wohnzimmer in einen der großen, modrig riechenden Ohrensessel versunken, die Beine auf dass Polster gezogen und fest zusammengekuschelt, als wäre der Kamin dort vor ihm überhaupt nicht da, als müsse er sich gegen die Kälte schützen, indem er ihr so wenig Angriffsfläche wie irgend möglich gab. Wer glaubte, er spüre eine gewisse Nostalgie in Bezug auf die Zeit, die langen Jahre in der kalten Kerkerzelle irgendwo dort oben über dem Meer auf einer Insel mitten im Nirgendwo, der hat wohl nicht begriffen, wie es dort ist und was dort mit den Menschen geschieht.

Nein, Nostalgie ließ ihn nicht an diesen Angewohnheiten festhalten, aber vielleicht waren einige davon, einmal angenommen, nur sehr schwer wieder loszuwerden, und einige davon, einmal verinnerlicht, zu sehr mit dem tiefsten ureigensten Wesen verschmolzen, als dass man sie wieder davon losmachen könnte.

Sirius schlief also im Wohnzimmer, vor dem knisternden Kamin in einem Wachschlaf, immer wieder bei einem besonders lauten Knacken des Feuers aufwachend. Er konnte mit der Stille nicht mehr leben, also nahm er lieber in Kauf, ein paar Mal aufzuwachen, als zu lange der vollkommenen Lautlosigkeit seines Hauses ausgesetzt zu sein.

Diesmal jedoch war es kein Knacken, das ihn weckte, sondern etwas sehr viel Energischeres, Nervigeres. Als Sirius die Augen aufschlug, war die Welt noch genauso, wie er sie einige Zeit zuvor verlassen hatte. Dämmrig und mit einem warmen Knistern gefüllt, das in der Luft um ihn her waberte.

Doch als er sich seufzend regte und sich nach der Ursache seines erneuten Erwachens umsah, wünschte er sich jäh, diesmal doch oben in seinem alten Schlafzimmer zu Bett gegangen zu sein.

„Kreacher!", entfuhr ihm, halb ein Krächzen, halb ein anklagendes Fauchen.

Der hässliche Hauself zupfte an seinem Hosensaum und sah ihn aus seinen abscheulichen Telleraugen an, und selbst jetzt konnte Sirius die Abneigung in seinem Blick sehen, den Unmut, dass ausgerechnet der verstoßene Sohn, der Verräter, sein letzter verbliebener Herr sein sollte.

„Der Meister sollte die Tür öffnen, es klingelt seit Minuten!", begrüßte ihn Kreacher und entlockte Sirius ein weiteres Stöhnen.

„Warum machst du die Tür nicht auf, Kreacher? Ist das nicht dein verfluchter Job?"

In die Augen des Hauselfen trat ein Blick irgendwo zwischen Verletztheit, Trotz und unverminderter Abneigung: „Meister Sirius verbot mir, die Tür zu öffnen!", verteidigte er sich und Sirius machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich für die unverdiente Rüge an seinen Hauselfen schuldig zu fühlen.

Er rieb sich die Augen und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor vier Uhr am Montagmorgen. Er hatte also die Nacht fast überstanden. Als er sich unwillig streckte und schließlich die nackten Füße von seinem warmen Sessel auf den kalten Steinboden setzte, fragte er sich, wer ihm um diese Zeit die Ehre erweisen mochte. Die freudige Erwartung, nicht mehr allein zu sein, mischte sich mit Misstrauen. Ordensmitglieder hatten normalerweise uneingeschränkten Zugang zu diesem Haus, zum Hauptquartier des Ordens. Also musste vor der Tür entweder ein Fremder stehen, jemand anderer, dem Dumbledore oder sonst wer genug vertraute, um ihn hierher zu ihm zu schicken, oder einer aus dem Orden, der den Anstand hatte, um Einlass zu bitten, statt einfach in fremder Leute Häuser einzutreten, als wären es ihre eigenen. Schwer vorstellbar. Remus würde er es vielleicht zutrauen. Kingsley. Oder Tonks. Aber Tonks würde ihn nicht nachts um vier spontan überraschen, sie war schon genervt genug, wenn Sirius sie hin und wieder mal durch den Kamin bat, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, nur um sicherzugehen, dass er nicht an Vereinsamung starb. Dumbledore. Aber der würde nicht so leise und zögerlich klopfen. Überhaupt, dieses Klopfen klang kaum wie das eines ausgewachsenen Mannes, eher wie das eines verschüchterten Tieres.

Misstrauisch, aber ebenso neugierig und mit der leisen Hoffnung im Hinterkopf, dass es doch nur ein Freund sein könnte, der ihm Gesellschaft leisten mochte, zog Sirius den Zauberstab. Er hörte ein herablassendes Schnauben hinter sich, das nur von Kreacher kommen konnte, der sich wahrscheinlich ziemlich darüber amüsierte, dass er in seinem eigenen Haus wie ein Jagdhund geduckt durch die Eingangshalle schlich, bis er vor der Tür stand. Er atmete tief durch.

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck riss er die Tür auf und streckte den Zauberstab vor sich aus. Er zeigte ins Leere. Vor ihm stand niemand. Innerlich rügte er sich, er musste zu lange gewartet haben, da hatte es sich der Besucher schlichtweg anders überlegt. Er fluchte leise.

Dann erst nahm er das Geräusch war, es war wie ein Räuspern, ein geziertes Räuspern, aber es war keine Frauenstimme, und doch heller, klarer…

Seinem Gehör folgend senkte er den Blick und dann endlich – fast wäre er zurückgeschreckt, sah er das Kind.

Es sah ihn aus großen, ernsten, dunklen Augen an und sagte kein Wort. Es war vielleicht sechs, vielleicht sieben Jahre alt und sein Blick wirkte seltsam erwachsen unter dem langen Pony her, das schulterlange, schwarze Haar ein wenig zerzaust.

Sonst könnte man sagen, es sah aus wie jedes andere Kind in seinem Alter: Es war kalt draußen und die weichen Bäckchen waren gerötet, im strengen Kontrast zu seiner hellen Haut, die Nase war kurz und stubsig, die schmalen Lippen ein wenig violett von der Kälte. Es trug Muggelkleider und Sirius war sich nicht sicher, ob es ein Mädchen oder ein Junge war.

Er wurde sich gewahr, dass er eine Weile lang ungläubig und vollkommen stumm in das kleine Gesicht gestarrt hatte, also öffnete er nun fast widerwillig den Mund.

„Wer bist du denn?", fragte er simpel und versuchte, nicht den Eindruck zu machen, von einem kleinen Rotzlöffel morgens um vier aus seinem Schlaf gerissen worden zu sein.

„An- Andrew, Sir", antwortete das Kind, seltsam schüchtern über seinen eigenen Namen stolpernd, und Sirius revidierte seine vorherige Sicht, es war ein Junge, es war eindeutig ein Junge, trotz der langen Haare und der dunklen Augen mit einem Kranz voll langer, dunkler Wimpern daran.

„Andrew", wiederholte Sirius und hob eine Augenbraue, ließ den Blick noch einmal über das gerötete Gesicht des Kindes gleiten: „Und Andrew, wie kann ich dir helfen? Hast du dich verlaufen?", fragte er diesmal etwas freundlicher.

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein Sir, ich wollte zu Ihnen", antwortete er und sein tiefer Blick gab Sirius einen Augenblick lang das verwirrende Gefühl, durchdrungen, wie geröntgt zu werden. Komisches Kind.

„Na gut, dann… Wie kann ich dir denn helfen? Es ist schon sehr spät, soll ich dich nach Hause bringen? Wohnst du in der Nachbarschaft?", fragte Sirius und schlug sich gleichzeitig gedanklich selbst mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn. In der Nachbarschaft lebten nur Muggel. Und dieses Kind konnte kein Muggel sein, sonst hätte es Nummer 12 gar nicht gefunden. Überhaupt, selbst die meisten Zauberer waren nicht in der Lage, das Haus zu sehen, es lagen einige sehr starke Desillusionszauber darauf, die es vor Blicken derer schützten, die nicht genau wussten, was sie erwartete.

Fast kam es ihm so vor, als ob dem Kind gerade das selbe durch den Kopf ging, und das war kein schöner Gedanke, denn solche Dinge sollten Siebenjährigen nicht durch den Kopf gehen, und sie sollten dabei nicht so skeptisch die Augenbrauen verziehen. Sie sollten niedlich und unschuldig und nichtsahnend dreinschauen.

„Ich wohne nicht hier, Sir", antwortete Andrew, sein Blick so erwachsen und ernst, dass es Sirius gruselte: „Darf ich vielleicht hereinkommen, es ist sehr kalt…"

Und da ging Sirius zum ersten Mal auf, dass dieses seltsame Kind nicht aus irgendeinem komischen Grund an seine Tür geklopft hatte, nicht um ihn des nachts zu wecken oder ihm einen Streich zu spielen, nicht um neugierige Fragen zu stellen oder ihn nervös zu machen, sondern weil es um seine Hilfe bat. Er schluckte, rührte sich aber nicht von der Stelle in der Mitte des Türrahmens.

„Wie bist du ausgerechnet auf dieses Haus gekommen, Andrew?", fragte er geradeheraus, sein Blick so wenig misstrauisch wie irgend möglich.

„Aber Sir, Ihr Haus ist das einzige Zaubererhaus im ganzen Umkreis", antwortete das Kind, als wäre dies eine völlige Selbstverständlichkeit und sah ihn aus seinen großen Augen unter dem zu langen Pony an. Seine Lippen bibberten leicht.

Und Sirius nickte. Das war ihm Bestätigung genug und selbst wenn etwas Seltsames an dem Kind war und selbst wenn er zu gutgläubig war, er würde in diesem kalten Winter keinen Sechsjährigen vor seiner Türschwelle erfrieren lassen.

Er trat beiseite. „Komm rein. Willst du einen warmen Kakao?", fragte er und setzte ein leicht schiefes Lächeln auf, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Von Kreacher keine Spur mehr. Als würde er wittern, wenn es Arbeit gab, und sich dann schleunigst verstecken.

„Du kannst mich Sirius nennen.", er zögerte kurz, dann vervollständigte er: „Sirius Black."

„Tee, Sir, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht", antwortete der Kleine und blieb mitten in der Halle stehen, ohne auch nur einen Blick an seine Umgebung verschwendet zu haben.

Sirius nickte und legte dem Kleinen eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Komm mit", sagte er freundlich und schob den Jungen in die Küche: „Also, Andrew, wie alt bist du?", fragte er und schubste ihn sanft in einen Sessel in der Küche, während er zwei Tassen auf einem Tablett platzierte und dann Tee zu kochen begann.

„Ich bin acht, Sir", antwortete Andrew und nach einem überraschten Blick von Sirius und einem Nachhaken lief er leicht rot an und berichtigte sich leise: „Na gut, fast acht, Sir."

Sirius schmunzelte. Dann schwiegen sie beide eine Weile und als Sirius schließlich eine Kanne mit dampfendem Tee und eine Schüssel voll Kekse zum Arrangement auf dem Tablett hinzufügte, wandte er sich wieder zu dem Kind um.

„Also, Andy, kommst du mit ins Wohnzimmer? Da kannst du mir alles erzählen."

Andrew zuckte leicht bei der Veränderung seines Namens, sagte aber nichts. Er saß an der äußersten Kante des Sessels, der viel zu groß für ihn war, und seine Füße hingen zwei Hand breit über dem Boden, seine Haltung jedoch war müde, aber gerade und aufrecht gewesen. Er musste sehr gut erzogen sein. Auf Sirius' Einladung hin jedoch ließ er sich vom Sessel auf den Boden rutschen und folgte Sirius wie ein lautloser Schatten.

„Setz dich bitte", bot Sirius ihm einen Platz in dem Sessel vor dem Kamin an, auf dem er zuvor geschlafen hatte. Er ließ den Zauberstab schnipsen und einer der Beistelltische aus einer Zimmerecke lief auf seinen drei Beinen ein wenig ungelenk zu ihnen hinüber. Sirius stellte das Tablett darauf ab, goss dem Jungen eine Tasse Tee ein, stellte die Keksschüssel vor ihm ab und setzte sich schließlich in den nächsten Sessel ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt.

Zuerst hoffte er, Andrew würde selbst auspacken, doch das tat er nicht. Er hob nur die Tasse vorsichtig an und hielt sie mit spitzen Fingern am Henkel fest, blies vorsichtig auf die Oberfläche und schien die kleinen Wellen, die sein Atem darauf erzeugte, plötzlich sehr spannend zu finden. Sirius war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich unwohl fühlte.

„Also gut, Andrew", sagte er schließlich und stellte seine eigene Teetasse auf seinem Knie ab, das andere Bein hatte er angewinkelt und seitlich auf die Armlehne gelegt: „Was führt dich um diese nachtschlafende Zeit zu mir? Warum bist du nicht zu Hause?"

Andrew reagierte erst kaum, außer, dass er aufhörte, in seine Tasse zu pusten, und diese stattdessen nur unbeweglich, nahezu betrübt musterte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo ich bleiben kann, Sir. Und es ist kalt."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und blieb unerweichlich: „Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht. Warum bist du nicht zu Hause, wie es sich gehört?"

„Ich… Ich kann nicht nach Hause!"

„Du bist weggelaufen."

„Nein, ich –"

Sorge trat in das Gesicht des Jungen, Sorge und Unsicherheit, mit der er Sirius über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg ansah.

„Du willst es mir nicht verraten", fasste Sirius schließlich nur zusammen und seiner Stimme war deutlich zu entnehmen, dass er nicht besonders begeistert von dieser Tatsache war.

„Aber ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass ich - Ich…", seine Stimme klang jetzt nahezu verzweifelt und Sirius' Herz war nicht dazu gemacht, dem Bitten kleiner Kinder zu widerstehen, dem Flehen dieser großen Augen zu trotzen. Erst recht, weil er wusste, wie es da draußen im Winter war, wenn man fror und Hunger hatte und nirgendwo schlafen konnte. Seine Stimme war freundlicher dieses Mal: „Schon gut, schon gut, du musst es mir nicht sagen. Ich will nur, dass du mir diese Frage sehr ehrlich beantwortest", forderte er schließlich und das Kind wurde blass um die Nase, wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, nickte aber. Er wirkte jetzt viel kindlicher, viel vertrauenswürdiger als zuvor an der Tür, mit seinem gruseligen, ernsten Blick.

„Macht sich gerade irgendjemand Sorgen um dich oder sucht nach dir?"

Andrew schüttelte den Kopf mit einem ernsten, ehrlich kindlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Sirius nickte. „Hast du Verwandte, zu denen du gehen kannst? Freunde?", fragte er weiter, aber das Kind schien nun keine Angst mehr zu haben, auf die Straße gesetzt zu werden. Es schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Sirius nickte wieder.

„Nimm einen Keks", ordnete er schließlich an und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück, nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck und schwieg dann. Das Kind griff zögerlich in die Keksschüssel und tat es ihm dann gleich.

* * *

_Sooooo... Das erste Kapitel, ich hoffe, das weckt Interesse. Wenn ja, dürft ihr gerne einen Kommentar hinterlassen. Wenn nicht, hinterlasst auch einen und kotzt euch ordentlich aus ;)_


	2. Hilfe kommt auf dem üblichen Wege

„Sirius! Weißt du, wie spät es ist?!", fauchte Nymphadora Tonks. Sie lag im Bett, völlig zerwühlt, und verfluchte sich offensichtlich in diesem Moment, den Kamin in ihrem Schlafzimmer noch immer nicht zugemauert zu haben. Ihr Haar war mausgrau und Sirius nahm an, dass das daran lag, dass er sie gerade aus dem tiefsten, erholsamsten Schlaf geweckt hatte.

„Das geht wirklich zu weit! Ich weiß, dass du Gesellschaft brauchst, aber musst du immer mich wecken? Nerv doch mal jemand anderen!", sie war so müde, dass sie fast unverständlich nuschelte, obwohl ihre Stimme recht genervt, fast wütend klang.

„Nein, Tonks! Du verstehst nicht, du musst kommen, bitte! Ich brauche dich!", bat er und wusste, dass es ein Stück Arbeit werden würde, Tonks davon zu überzeugen, ihr warmes Bett jetzt für ihn aufzugeben. Bei jedem anderen hätte er vermutlich eine ordentliche Backpfeife für die Unverschämtheit bekommen, mitten in der Nacht den Kopf in seinen Schlafzimmerkamin zu stecken, aber zum Glück nahm Tonks ihm derlei Scherze nicht krumm, er war schließlich ihr Onkel.

„Das ist das dritte Mal diese Woche und, Sirius – es ist, Moment, es ist – Merlin – halb fünf! Ich muss bald auf Arbeit, ich will schlafen!"

Sirius schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Bitte, bitte, ich brauche deine Hilfe sehr dringend!"

„Die kannst du auch Morgen haben!"

„Nein, ich brauche sie jetzt!"

„Ich komme morgen nach der Arbeit vorbei, in Ordnung?"

„Doraaaaaaaa…!", bettelte Sirius, dessen Knie von dem kalten, harten Steinboden schmerzten, auf dem er sich niedergelassen hatte, um den Kopf ins Feuer zu stecken.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich einen sehr guten Grund habe! Jetzt bitte, zieh dich an und komm kurz rüber!"

Tonks seufzte. Tief und aus vollem Herzen, so machte es den Anschein. Dann sah sie Sirius durchdringend an.

„Wehe, dein Grund ist nicht gut genug, dann kannst du was erleben!", schnaubte sie und streckte die Füße aus dem Bett, gähnte ausgiebig und sah dann wieder zu Sirius, der sich noch nicht ganz sicher war, ob er sie überzeugt hatte oder nicht.  
"Jaja, ist ja gut, ich bin in fünf Minuten bei dir, alles klar?!", murrte sie und Sirius nickte erleichtert: „Ich bin im Salon", sagte er schließlich und zog endlich den Kopf aus dem Feuer.

Dann kehrte er in eben jenen zurück, wo er dem schlafenden Kind die leere Teetasse mit äußerster Vorsicht aus den Händen wand und sie lautlos auf dem Tablett abstellte. Er kniete sich vor dem Sessel nieder und musterte die kleine Gestalt nun etwas sorgfältiger. Seine Lippen hatten wieder eine normale, rosige Farbe und seine Wangen waren blass, bis auf den leichten Feuerschein, der seiner Haut etwas Orangefarbenes gab. Sein Kopf war ihm auf die Schulter gerutscht und der Oberkörper tief nach hinten in den Sessel hinein, so dass er fast darin lag. Der Pony verdeckte seine Augen, doch sein Gesicht wirkte entspannt und fast zufrieden im Vergleich zu vorher.

Nach eingehender Musterung erhob er sich, trug das Tablett in die Küche und kehrte zurück. Auf dem Weg in den Salon hörte er ein kräftiges Poltern und ein unterdrücktes Fluchen und wusste, dass Tonks angekommen war. Immernoch fluchend traf er sie im Flur und sie schenkte ihm einen anklagenden, aber gleich darauf einen fragenden Blick: „Also, was ist los? Du siehst mir ganz gesund aus!", murrte sie und fuhr sich durch die kurzen, strubbeligen Haare, die inzwischen wieder lila waren. Ihre Kleidung war zerknittert und er wusste, dass sie ihm zuliebe einfach irgendetwas gegriffen und es sich übergeworfen hatte, wofür er ihr ziemlich dankbar war. Er zeigte es mit einem Lächeln: „Komm mit, ich zeig es dir. Aber sei leise", antwortete er und Tonks hob fragend die Augenbrauen, sagte aber nichts mehr, als er sie an der Hand nahm und in den Salon führte. Von der Tür aus sah man nur die breite Lehne eines großen Ohrensessels vor dem flackernden Feuer, und Tonks sah sich suchend um, während er sie zum Feuer führte und sie dann vor dem Sessel demonstrativ umdrehte.

Sie sah hinab auf das kleine Bündel, das blasse Gesicht gerahmt von zerwühltem Haar und der weichen Decke, die Sirius über ihn gelegt hatte, nachdem er eingeschlafen war. Es hatte kaum mehr als drei Minuten des Schweigens gebraucht, um ihn abdriften und schließlich tief einschlafen zu lassen.

„Bei Merlins Bart, wer ist das?!", fragte sie und Sirius zischte leise mit dem erhoben Zeigefinger an den Lippen. Sie ließ sich wie zuvor Sirius vor dem Sessel auf die Knie sinken und berührte den kleinen Arm, der über die Armlehne gefallen war und der unter der Decke hervorlugte.

„Schläft wie ein Baby", kommentierte Sirius im Flüsterton.

„Wer ist das, Sirius?!", hakte sie noch einmal nach, diesmal leiser.

Sirius schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Keine Ahnung, stand vorhin einfach vor meiner Tür. Er heißt Andrew."

Tonks wandte sich zu ihm um und machte das nonverbale Zeichen für „Spinnst du?", doch Sirius zuckte die Achseln und schnaubte leicht, sein Blick trotzig: „Was hättest du denn gemacht, so ein kleiner Junge, mitten in der Nacht draußen, bei dem Wetter, kein Platz zum Schlafen. Seine Lippen waren schon ganz blau!"

Tonks schien ihn zu verstehen, denn sie hakte nicht noch einmal nach: „Und, hast du was aus ihm rausbekommen?", fragte sie stattdessen.

„Fast nichts. Nichts von Belang", antwortete Sirius und fügte nach kurzer Pause hinzu: „Deshalb brauche ich dich ja. Kennst du ihn? Meinst du, wir könnten seine Eltern finden? Irgendwelche Verwandte? Heute Nacht kann er hier schlafen, aber er kann ja nicht einfach hier bleiben! Mich überrascht sowieso, dass er nicht schreiend davon gelaufen ist, als er mich gesehen hat. Im Gegenteil, es hat fast den Eindruck gemacht, als hätte er erwartet, mich zu sehen!"

Tonks brummte nachdenklich und besah sich das blasse Gesicht genau, doch auch sie schien keine Lösung zu haben. „Ich hör mich mal im Ministerium um, ok? Aber versprechen kann ich nichts. Du hast ihn rein gelassen, jetzt ist er erstmal dein Problem." Sie grinste.

„Na danke für die Hilfe", murrte Sirius und brachte trotzdem ein Lächeln zustande.

„Du behältst ihn wirklich über Nacht hier?", fragte sie schließlich und ihr Blick war ein wenig besorgt, wenn nicht gar skeptisch: „Er könnte sonst wer sein, ein Todesserkind, ein Spitzel!"

Sirius zuckte die Achseln. Daran hatte er auch schon gedacht. „Aber immer noch ein Kind. Ich kann ihn doch nicht draußen erfrieren lassen."

Tonks seufzte. „Also gut, lass ihn uns in ein Gästezimmer verfrachten", schlug sie vor und stand auf: „Ich mache das Bett, du bringst ihn rauf. In das Zimmer neben Regulus' am Besten." Das war das Gästezimmer gegenüber von Sirius' Schlafzimmer. Er nickte. Dann beugte er sich leicht vor, tastete prüfend nach dem Jungen, ob er vielleicht doch aufwachen würde, und als er ruhig und friedlich weiter schlief, schob er beide Arme unter seinen Körper samt Decke und folgte seiner Nichte in den oberen Stock, das Kind in seinem Arm atmete leise und regte sich nicht.

Tonks hatte derweil, wie Sirius dankbar registrierte, das große Bett sauber für ihn hergerichtet und war gerade dabei, einen Schlafanzug, Merlin wusste, wo sie ihn herhatte, magisch auf die Größe eines Kindes zu schrumpfen. Sirius legte das Knäuel in seinen Armen auf dem Bett ab und befreite es umsichtig von der Decke, dann zog er ihm die Schuhe aus, den Umhang, Pullover und Hose, bis auf die Unterhose und die Socken. Immer noch keine Regung von ihm. Zusammen mit Tonks bekam er den kleinen Körper in den Schlafanzug gestopft und schließlich drapierten sie ihn in der Mitte des Bettes und deckten ihn zu. Sirius grinste, als Tonks mütterlich die Bettdecke über ihm glatt strich und ihm den langen Pony aus dem Gesicht wischte ehe sie die Hand kurz auf seine Wange legte. Sirius erwartete schon fast, dass sie sich noch hinab beugen und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn geben würde, aber da drehte sie sich zum Glück wieder zu ihm um und wisperte: „Also gut, darf ich jetzt wieder schlafen gehen?" Sirius nickte und begleitete sie ins Kaminzimmer, das Einzige, in dem das Flohnetzwerk noch funktionierte, aus Sicherheitsgründen.

Er bedankte sich vielmals für die Hilfe und Tonks machte sich über ihn lustig, was er sich da wieder eingebrockt hätte und dass er das nächste Mal wohl nicht mehr so unbedarft die Tür aufmachen würde, wenn es mitten in der Nacht klingelte. Er wollte es nicht hören und stopfte ihr das Mundwerk mit dem angebissenen Keks, den er zuvor auf dem Kaminsims abgelegt hatte. „Ich liebe dich, weißt du?", sagte er noch, dann warf er eine Hand voll Flohpulver für sie ins Feuer und mit einem letzten amüsierten Blick und den Worten „Haus an den Klippen, 27" von Sirius verschwand sie, ein paar vom Kauen unverständlichen Abschiedsworte auf den Lippen.

Er kehrte zurück ins Gästezimmer, strich die Decke noch einmal glatt, beobachtete seinen jungen Gast kurz und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, irgendwo ganz tief in seinem Gedächtnis, als hätte er das Kind schon einmal irgendwo gesehen. Aber das musste schon sehr lange her sein, garantiert nicht nach seiner Flucht aus Askaban, und davor war Andrew schwerlich überhaupt schon geboren. Also beließ Sirius es bei der Vermutung, dass der Junge jemandem ähnlich sah, den er gekannt hatte. Er musste mehr über seine Eltern und sein Zuhause in Erfahrung bringen.

Dann ging er zu Bett. Die verbleibenden zwei Stunden bis Sonnenaufgang schlief er wie ein Stein.

* * *

_Das zweite Kapitel gleich hinterher. Ich hätte sie auch zusammen behalten können, aber ich dachte, in kleinen Kapitelchen liest es sich besser._

_Also, wenn ihr etwas zu sagen habt, lasst einen Kommentar da, wenn nicht, sagt mir doch, ob es gefällt oder nicht!_

_Liebe Grüße, Paragua  
_


	3. Nachrichten von draußen

**Nachrichten von draußen**

Tonks war wirklich am nächsten Tag wieder vorbeigekommen. Sie saß in der Küche auf einem einfachen Holzstuhl, Andrew auf ihrem Schoß. Sie schien seltsam zufrieden mit dem Kind, das sich immer wieder gegen ihr Hoppe-Hoppe-Reiter-Spiel wehrte, weil er ja viel zu alt dafür war. Doch er schien nicht streitsüchtig und ließ es mit sich machen.

Sirius versuchte ihn von Zeit zu Zeit dazu zu bringen, einen Keks zu nehmen, aber er gab sich mit Tee sehr zufrieden. Seit zehn Minuten hatten sie kein wirklich interessantes Wort gewechselt und von Andrew hatte er den ganzen Tag lang noch keines gehört, und das sollte etwas heißen, es war fünf Uhr am Abend, es dämmerte bereits.

„Was ist los?!", fragte Sirius schließlich, nicht länger willig, zu warten, bis Tonks von allein das Wort ergriff. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sirius, ich habe schlechte Nachrichten…"

Sirius nickte und sein Blick streifte den Jungen auf Tonks' Schoß, doch er wirkte nicht neugierig, nicht verängstigt oder eingeschüchtert, sondern nur aufmerksam. Er hatte das starke Bedürfnis, ihn aus dem Raum zu schicken, bevor Tonks' weitersprach, weil er ganz genau wusste, dass etwas kommen würde, das er ein Kind nicht gern hören lassen wollte. Doch dann traf er den Blick des Kleinen und er wusste, woher auch immer, dass er es hören wollte, hören SOLLTE.

„Rück raus damit", seufzte er und wappnete sich innerlich gegen so einiges.

Tonks nickte stumm, atmete tief durch und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Teetasse. Schließlich schlang sie den Arm etwas fester um Andrews Bauch und sah Sirius offen an.

„Bei den McKinnons gestern Nacht… Ich hab es heute früh erst gehört, aber Mundungus Fletcher ist tot, und Kingsley wurde schwer verletzt und…", sie stockte und seufzte: „Remus."

Sirius wurde mit einem Mal sehr still.

„Was ist mit Remus?", fragte er drohend nach. Er versuchte aus Tonks' Augen etwas zu lesen, aber sie waren warm und violett und mitleidig, sonst sagten sie nichts.

„Es geht ihm ganz gut, aber er wird ein paar Tage im St. Mungos bleiben müssen.

„Was hat ihn erwischt?", hakte er nach, Sorge explodierte in seinem Brustkorb.

„Nur ein gewöhnlicher Schockzauber. Er ist ein paar Meter gefallen."

„Ok…", seufzte Sirius schließlich und schwieg. Er schwieg und trank einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. Er mochte Kingsley und es tat ihm Leid für ihn, und er mochte Remus noch viel mehr und es tat ihm sehr, sehr Leid und obwohl er Fletcher nicht gemocht hatte, tat es ihm für ihn unglaublich Leid.

Er schwieg ziemlich lange und Tonks machte einen unbehaglichen Eindruck, während sie Andrew leicht über das Haar streichelte.  
"Du hast doch noch was!", forderte er schließlich und sah sie mit einem Blick an, der nicht zu ihm passte, ernst und durchdringend.

Sie nickte leicht, dann sagte sie: „Und wir glauben, Snape ist auch tot."

Sirius stockte für einen Moment und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen: „Snape…? Und was heißt, ihr glaubt das? Das ist doch Unsinn! Ist er's oder ist er's nicht?"

Sie zuckte die Achseln, leicht unglücklich. „Wir haben seinen Zauberstab gefunden und sonst keine Spur von ihm. Nichts, nicht einen einzigen Fetzen seiner Kleidung!"

„Das hat doch nichts zu bedeuten", entgegnete Sirius trotzig und biss missbilligend in einen Keks.

„Dumbledore vertraut ihm genug, um nicht zu glauben, dass er sich mit den anderen Todessern verzogen hat. Nicht, wenn unsere Leute noch im Kampf waren."

Sirius schnaubte.

„Und da ist er lieber bereit, zu glauben, dass er tot ist?"

Tonks zuckte erneut die Achseln, unglücklich: „Naja, es ist recht wahrscheinlich, oder?", fragte sie kleinlaut.

„Wenn du mich fragst, ich meine, ich bin nicht Dumbledore, aber Dumbledore mag Snape und wenn ich er wäre, würde ich lieber glauben, dass er sich verkrochen hat, als dass er tot ist."

„Kann schon sein… Aber mal ehrlich, Sirius: Selbst, wenn er nicht tot ist, dann hat er keinen Zauberstab, wo auch immer er jetzt gerade ist. Wenn es ihm gut ginge, hätte er Kontakt zu uns aufgenommen."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, sein Blick trotzig.  
"Sirius! Er hat nichts von sich hören lassen! Wenn er noch lebt, und wenn er bis jetzt keinen Kontakt aufgenommen hat, dann lebt er nicht mehr lange, wer weiß, in was für einem Verließ er jetzt steckt!"

Sirius schien sich davon nicht einschüchtern zu lassen: „Verließ ist gut!", proklamierte er im Brustton der Überzeugung, keine Spur von Verunsicherung in der Stimme: „Verließ ist besser als tot, wenn du mich fragst. Gibt es irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte, wo man mit der Suche anfangen könnte?"

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf, aber nicht so, als würde sie auf seine Frage antworten, eher so, als wolle sie ihm keine Antwort geben: „Sei nicht kindisch, Sirius! Selbst wenn er lebt, finden wir ihn nicht, und wenn er tot ist, verschwenden wir viel Kraft und Zeit!"

„Wir verschwenden, Dora? Dass ich so was mal aus deinem Mund höre! Verschwenden!", echauffierte sich der Mann, schob sich energisch die Haare aus der Stirn und seufzte tief. Sein Blick schweifte wieder über den Jungen in Tonks' Armen.

„Nimm noch einen Keks, Andy", sagte er ruhig und erhob sich dann.

„Sei vernünftig, Sirius", bat Tonks, obwohl ihr Blick ausdrückte, was sie fühlte. Bedauern. Trotz. Unzufriedenheit. Vielleicht ein wenig Mitleid, auch wenn Sirius nicht sagen könnte, für wen. Er schenkte ihr ein schmales Lächeln für diesen kleinen Beweis, dass dasselbe Blut in ihren Adern floss. Und es war wohl mehr Griffindor-Blut als black'sches Blut.

„Bleib kurz bei ihm, ja?", murrte er schließlich und legte die Hand auf ihre Schulter. Kurze Zeit später war die Hand fort, nein, Sirius war fort. Ein tiefschwarzer, riesiger Hund huschte wie ein grimmiger Schatten durch die Eingangshalle und eine Tür schlug zu.

Andrew sah ihm fragend nach. Als es still blieb, hob er den Blick zu Tonks. Diese seufzte erneut tief und murmelte schließlich: „Du hast gehört, was er gesagt hat. Nimm dir einen Keks", ordnete sie an. Andrew tat, wie ihm befohlen.

Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten, und diese zehn Minuten waren in vollkommenem, unbehaglichen Schweigen vergangen, dann ging die Tür wieder auf und leise Fußtapsen auf hartem Parkett waren zu hören, die schnell näher kamen. Ein leises Jaulen, dann ein kräftiges, nur zu menschliches Niesen, und Sirius lehnte in der Tür. Er fand seine Gäste mit leeren Teetassen und einer halbleeren Keksdose vor.

„Hast du was über ihn rausgekriegt?", fragte er Tonks dann, ignorierend, dass dieser ‚er' auch gerade anwesend war. Sie verneinte und Sirius stieß sich leicht vom Türrahmen ab, hockte sich neben dem Stuhl seiner Nichte auf den Boden und streckte die Hand nach dem Jungen aus, strubbelte ihm sanft durchs Haar und zuckte die Achseln: „Sorry, Kleiner, du musst wohl noch eine Nacht hier schlafen", meinte er und versuchte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, das sehr schief wirkte. So schief wie der Rest von ihm. Er war vom Wetter draußen völlig verwüstet und roch nach Wald und Schnee.

„Und du brauchst was anderes zu essen als Kekse."

Tonks schnaubte und sah ihn strafend an: „Dass ich eine Frau bin, heißt nicht, dass ich kochen kann, Sirius!", maulte sie. Sirius versuchte es mit einem Hundeblick, der bei Tonks auf taube Ohren oder in diesem Falle Augen stieß und ihm nur eine spielerische Kopfnuss bescherte. Andrew grinste. Wenigstens etwas hatte er geschafft. Er verstrubbelte ihm ein weiteres Mal die Haare.

„Dann übertrage ich dir hiermit die überaus wichtige Aufgabe", und er machte eine kurze, bedeutungsschwangere Pause: „uns beiden eine Pizza zu organisieren. Wenn du schon sonst nichts finden willst."

„Du bist so ein unsensibler Klotz, Sirius!", murrte sie erneut.

Sirius antwortete mit etwas völlig Unverständlichem, das er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart murmelte.

„Also gut", sagte er schließlich: „Würdest du bitte für den Kleinen etwas Warmes zu essen auftreiben?"

„Nur, wenn ich heute durchschlafen kann. Zu Hause!", antwortete sie mit einem erpresserischen kleinen Grinsen, das Sirius die Augen verdrehen ließ.

„Abgemacht. Schlag ein", stimmte er schließlich trotzdem zu und streckte die Hand aus. Tonks schlug ein.

„Und du? Ihr?", fragte sie, griff sich den Kleinen von ihrem Schoß unter den Achseln und stand auf. Bevor Sirius sich davor schützen konnte, drückte sie ihm den kleinen Körper in die Arme und Sirius schloss die Hände fest um ihn bevor er noch fiel, Andrews Gesicht zu ihm gewandt und Sirius' Arme beide unter seinen Hintern geschoben. Er zuckte die Achseln auf die Frage.

„Schade, dass Harry schon so groß ist, was?", fragte sie mit einem Schmunzeln, das Sirius nicht gefallen wollte: „Ach klappe, Dora", seufzte er und raffte den Jungen etwas höher.

„Ich zeig dir jetzt die Bibliothek, zumindest den Teil der Bibliothek, den man lesen kann, ohne zu kotzen", erklärte er dem Jungen und warf seiner Nichte einen frechen Blick zu. Sie wusste schließlich, wie die Bibliotheken in ihrer Familie aussahen.

„Willst du ihm wirklich was von dem Kram zu lesen geben?", fragte sie skeptisch und sah den beiden nach, wie sie die Treppe hinaufstiegen.

„Tja, was soll ich ihm sonst geben? ‚Hinter den sieben Zwergen bei den sieben Rotkäppchen' vielleicht?", fragte er und stellte das Kind auf der oberen Treppenstufe ab: „Wo sie die böse Schwiegermutter sich zu Tode tanzen lassen? Klar, davon können kleine Kinder sicher gut schlafen!"

„Na gut, benehmt euch, ihr zwei. Ich bin bald wieder da." Und mit diesen Worten fiel die Tür zu. Sirius verbrachte ein paar Minuten damit, ein kinderfreundliches Buch zu finden, dann ein paar weitere damit, neuen Tee zu kochen, und schließlich den Tee hinauf zu bringen.

Der Junge hatte es sich in einem Sessel bequem gemacht und las ein dunkel gebundenes, sehr großes Buch, das garantiert nicht so aussah, wie das, das er ihm gerade gegeben hatte.

Er stellte das Tablett auf einem Tisch ab, dann ließ er sich vor ihm nieder und warf einen Blick auf den Einband, eine Hand auf dem Knie des Kleinen, die andere Hand drückte den Bucheinband leicht nach oben, um den Titel lesen zu können.

„1000 dunkle Gebräue und wie sie zu brauen sind?", fragte er, nicht sehr begeistert: „Das ist aber nichts für dich, Kleiner!" Allerdings machte er auch keine Anstalten, ihm das Buch wegzunehmen oder ihm das Lesen zu verbieten. Stattdessen gab er ihm eine Tasse und erntete einen fast scheuen Blick dafür, lächelte aufmunternd, wischte ihm den Pony aus den Augen und ließ sich in den Sessel neben ihm fallen.

Er las nicht. Eigentlich tat er gar nichts, nur ab und zu spürte er den fragenden Blick des Jungen auf sich, wie er zur Decke starrte und über das ein oder andere Gehörte nachdachte. Mundungus tot, Kingsley im Hospital, Remus, und dann das mit Snape. Er konnte nicht tatsächlich tot sein…? Und wenn er wirklich in irgendeinem Kerker steckte, ohne Zauberstab? Wenn sie einfach annahmen, dass er tot war, und er in Wirklichkeit Hilfe brauchte? Er mochte die Fettschleuder wirklich nicht gerne, die alte verfluchte Fledermaus, aber so einfach von ihm ablassen konnte er auch nicht. Nicht, wenn sie nicht einmal seinen Körper gefunden hatten. Was für ihn ein ziemlich deutlicher Beweis war, dass er nicht im Haus der McKinnons gestorben war. Nur, wo dann? Oder besser, wo nicht? Wo war er, besser noch tot als lebendig, in diesem Moment?

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass zwei Stunden vergangen waren, und es war tiefdunkle Nacht draußen, obwohl gerade erst sieben Uhr. Wenn er nicht noch darauf warten würde, den Kleinen mit etwas Nahrhafterem als Teegebäck füttern zu können, hätte er sicherlich befunden, dass es jetzt Bettgehzeit war. Er selbst war auch müde und er fragte sich, ob er vielleicht diese Nacht wieder so gut schlafen würde, in dem Wissen, dass er in diesem verhassten Haus nicht allein war.

„So, genug sinistere Sachen gelesen", sagte er schließlich und kämpfte sich aus seiner halb liegenden Position hoch. Andrew hatte aufgesehen, das Buch lag aber noch aufgeschlagen in seinem Schoß. Sirius nahm es an sich, klappte es zu und legte es auf eines der Pulte, die großzügig in der Bibliothek verteilt waren: „Es wird Zeit, dass du bettfertig wirst. Du kommst jetzt in die Badewanne."

Bitten und Betteln hatten nicht den geringsten Eindruck auf Sirius gemacht, oder wenn, dann hatte er es seinem Gast zumindest nicht gezeigt, denn trotz der Proteste saß der Junge nun in der warmen Badewanne, das Wasser stand ihm bis zum Hals und der Schaum fast bis zur Nase. Er hatte darauf bestanden, dass Sirius hinausging, bis er sich ausgezogen und ins Wasser begeben hatte, und obwohl Sirius das recht übertrieben fand angesichts der Tatsache, dass er es mit einem Knirps zu tun hatte, der ihm kaum bis zur Hüfte reichte, hatte er nicht weiter nachgefragt und ihn gewähren lassen, schließlich kannte er Sitten und Bräuche im Haus des Jungen nicht und wollte sich auch nicht einmischen.

Nun allerdings schien er ein ganz neues Hobby entdeckt zu haben, denn er ging richtig in seiner Aufgabe, dem Jungen den oberen Rücken zu schrubben, ihm die Haare zu waschen, ihn mit Schaum zu bespritzen und selbst eingeseift zu werden, auf. Er hatte lange nicht mehr so ungezwungenen, menschlichen Kontakt gehabt, Kontakt im Sinne von Körperkontakt, und auch wenn es nur ein Kind war, gab es ihm ein angenehmes Gefühl von Zugehörigkeit, das ihm seit seinem Ausbruch, eigentlich schon seit seiner Inhaftierung, gefehlt hatte. Es war nicht so, dass ihn die Menschen, die seine wahre Geschichte kannten, missbilligten oder nicht respektierten, aber ihm fehlten die Bezugspersonen. Seine Familie war tot, seine alten Freunde zu gleichen Teilen tot, inhaftiert oder einfach nur vom Zahn der Zeit stark mitgenommen und verändert worden. Und Harry war nicht gerade ein junger Mann, den man noch in die Wangen kneifen oder tröstend streicheln konnte. So basierten die meisten menschlichen Kontakte, die er zur Zeit pflegte, entweder auf gegenseitigem Respekt oder auf einer eher distanzierten, seltsam unbefriedigenden Art der Freundschaft.

Als er hinausging, um einen Schlafanzug für den Jungen zu holen, ließ er ein großes, weißes Handtuch für ihn dort, und als er zurückkam, stand er schon dort, wartend, das Handtuch um seinen Körper gewickelt, so lang, dass es auf dem Boden schleifte. Sirius ließ sich vor ihm auf die Knie nieder und rubbelte ihm mit einem kleineren Handtuch die Haare trocken, was Andrew zu Sirius' Entzückung leichte Schamesröte und weitere Proteste entlockte. Dann überließ er das Kind taktvollerweise sich selbst, damit er sich umziehen konnte und ging hinunter in die Küche, wo er auf Tonks traf, die tatsächlich Pizza für die beiden aufgetrieben hatte. Als Andrew kurze Zeit später in die Küche getapst kam, in einem karierten Schlafanzug, mit noch feuchten Haaren, bekam Sirius eine Standpauke und Andrew eine unsanfte Heißluft-Dusche, um seine Haare zu trocknen, und ein paar weiche Pantoffeln.

„Kommt ihr dann zurecht?", fragte sie noch, dann verschwand sie und überließ die Herren ihrem Schicksal. Es war nicht einfach, den Jungen dazu zu überreden, etwas so Fettiges zu essen, aber nachdem er erst einmal probiert hatte, war sein Widerstand weit problemloser zu bewältigen als zuvor. Sirius machte sich eine mentale Notiz, dass er das nächste Mal etwas Gesünderes, weniger Fettiges auswählen sollte.

Gegen halb neun lag Andrew mit geputzten Zähnen und gekämmten Haaren im Bett und weigerte sich, eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vorgelesen zu bekommen, also beließ es Sirius dabei, wünschte ihm schöne Träume und löschte das Licht, ließ aber die Tür offen, ehe er selbst zu Bett ging und wie in der Nacht zuvor augenblicklich in einen tiefen Schlaf versank.

Er erwachte später in der Nacht, viel später, von den ängstlichen und sorgenvollen Rufen und Beteuerungen eines Kindes, die sich als Alptraum herausstellten, und aus Mitleid mit dem Jungen und seinem eigenen Schlaf gab er ihm einen halben Kelch voll „Traumlos-Schlaf-Essenz" und blieb auf seiner Bettkante sitzen, bis er wieder eingeschlafen war (die Zeitspanne verdiente kaum die Bezeichnung ‚sitzen bleiben' da er fast sofort, nachdem er den Kelch in Sirius' Obhut übergeben hatte, in die Kissen zurück fiel und fest schlief, sein Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig. Sirius zog die Decke über ihn und kehrte wieder zurück in sein eigenes Bett, aber der Rest der Nacht ging nicht mehr so erholsam herum wie der Beginn.


End file.
